


In a While

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dead name, M/M, Spoiler alert: Luffy has two dads, Unplanned Pregnancy, When the person you hate accidentally helps you discover you've been a dude this whole time, never had a mom, pre-transition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: The sea is an unforgiving place, especially if you're very pregnant and your main form of attacking is gone.
Relationships: Crocodile/Monkey D. Dragon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

She hated the way she was right now. Under normal circumstances she was a formidable fighter. Pirates respected her, and marines and civilians spoke of her in a low and fearful voice. But like this there wasn’t much she could do. 

She had been lucky this far, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth knowing she needed to rely on someone other than herself. Dragon was quickly becoming a name people knew. A name both feared and adored. Not only for his strength, but for his need to protect the weak. 

The notion sickened her. This world was a cruel and unforgiving place. Even if they weren’t on the Grand Line, it was still obvious that the strong ruled the weak. And if you had a problem with that, you became stronger and ruled over them. It was as simple as that. What good would a world be if you wasted effort coddling the weak. 

Even though his backwards world view had driven a wedge between them, Alison could respect him on a physical level. He had been by far the strongest marine she had come across. He was no slouch as a pirate either. Already they were making note of him as he continues to defy the government. 

The inspection and careful disposal of pregnant women in South Blue had certainly been an enduring problem. It was a pointless waste of resources and nothing more than a show of power and dedication to eliminating any possible heirs to Gold Roger’s legacy. It had been long past the potential nine months. If there was an heir, then they’d have already been born. 

Even if the kid did exist, it wasn’t like it mattered. She was going to be the King of the Pirates anyways. You were going to need to be more than just the son of some big name to take that from her. 

The island she was on was a small one. It was barely a blip on the map to the navy, and as such made it an excellent place to away couples with child. It hadn’t been that long since he left, and already Dragon found it easy to find people willing to help with the birthing and early care of these children. He might’ve had a foolish goal, but he wasn’t short of fools ready to follow him. 

She had no interest in interacting with anyone here. There was no point. None of them were willing to be true pirates. They wanted to be marines with morals, so she already knew none of them craved the power that would come with being the most powerful and feared being on the sea. They were all too content to stay here catering to the weak. 

Besides, looking at the sickeningly sweet couples so overjoyed to have their perfect partners and perfect children made her want to barf. So tender and doting, like something out of a cheesy romance novel. The only child she was interested in was her own. 

Her hands touched her stomach as she felt the kid kick. They weren’t even born, and already she knew this kid was going to be miles ahead of the rest of these brats. They were going to be her and Dragon’s kid after all, it wasn’t like they were going to have much of a choice. 

There was a knock on the door. On occasion there were couples that would try and pity her. They felt some obligation to help her, seeing as she was one of the few women here without a partner. You lash out against enough and they get the message and fuck off. Must’ve been someone new to the island. 

“I’ve come to check on you, candy girl.” The large and heavily makeuped woman entered the room. She was a fairly new addition to the mix, and one Alison hated. As far as she was concerned, the woman was as much a nuisance as she was a doctor. Perhaps even more so. 

Alison felt no need to respond with words, choosing instead to attack back with a pillar of sand. 

“AAACK!!! THAT HURT SO MUCH!!!!” She screamed as she was thrown back. Perhaps she’d get the message this time and leave her be. But Alison felt as the stream of sand was stopped with a single blow. “NOT!!!” 

The woman continued into her room, unknowing exactly how fortunate she was that Alison had promised that she wouldn’t kill the inhabitants of the island, no matter how temporary, and that she wasn’t in a great position to fight regardless as she was presently very pregnant. 

“You’re not going to set a good example for the baby if you keep lashing out like that.” She teased, ignoring the glares she was getting. 

“I fail to see how letting unwanted guests get what they deserve for trying to impose themselves on them is a bad example. You have to be strong to get what you want.” It was worth mentioning, as everyone here seemed to have forgotten. 

“I’m a doctor, and from the sounds of it the only one that hasn’t been frightened off by you. So you’re stuck with me, honey.” 

She went over and took one of her wrists. Alison had been avoiding using her devil fruits on her body. She might’ve had a devil fruit, but her baby did not. She had no idea what would happen if she used it right now. What if she turned to sand and her baby fell to the floor? She had no proof from any other logia users that that wouldn’t happen, because as far as she was aware, she was the only one who was both a logia user and pregnant. 

Her wrists were of no consequence to her baby. So long as her abdomen remained untouched, she could do as she pleased. 

But her wrist didn’t fall to sand and free her. It stayed firmly in the grasp of that long clawed woman. Alison found this trick far less intriguing when it wasn’t Dragon. Perhaps the factor that she was interested in was Dragon, and not the act of properly restraining her. 

“I’m simply checking your vitals, dear. There’s no need to struggle.” She said, as if she hadn’t grabbed her. She agreed to nothing. Not once did she say she needed a doctor. All she needed was a place safe from the eyes of the government. If she needed one, she’d let them know. 

“I don’t remember asking for any assistance.” Her wrist was let go, and she recrossed her arms, keeping her arms close to her body.

“I know your type, candy. You’d only ask for help if you were on death’s door. You only came here because you were cornered by the marines and we just happened to be nearby. What you need to remember, is that it’s not just about you anymore. You have a child that you also need to look out for.” She also wasn’t looking forward to parenting advice from this woman. She was strong, yet had no idea on how the world worked. 

“All I need is a place to stay until my child is born. The rest I’m perfectly capable of acquiring on my own.” The woman raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll just be on my way.” The woman put a hand to her head, feigning hurt. Before heel turning at the door. “NOT!!!” 

“You’re really pissing me off.” It was obvious, and Alison knew it wouldn’t stop her, but it felt better to have her feelings out there. 

“That’s not my problem. I take my job very seriously I’ll have you know. Now if you don’t mind, may I check your baby’s health. It’ll only take a moment.” Alison was eight months pregnant, and her main form of combat had proven useless so far. It wasn’t as if she had much of a choice either way. 

“Fine. Make it quick.” What Alison hadn’t expected, were needle like nails going into her stomach after a quick pat from the woman. 

Instinctively, she threw a punch. She knew it wouldn’t do much, the woman already proved that she was able to deflect her stronger attacks like they were nothing. And before she was able to land it, the woman had taken her fingers out and stepped out of the way of the punch. 

With the fingers out, she felt her stomach. She didn’t know how hard she had been hit, nor what she had done. Running her hands all over her stomach, she couldn’t even feel a trace of what happened. Like all of that had never even happened. 

“I forgot you haven’t been around to see me checking up on the other women. I guess I do owe you a bit of an explanation.” Alison heard the woman say after a kick from her baby brought her back to reality. “I’m Emporio Ivankov. I’m a hormone controlling person. I used my devil fruit powers to check the amount of growth hormone in your uterus to see if everything is progressing nicely.” 

A devil fruit user, you don’t see a lot of those around. She herself was a rarity. That being said, being a devil fruit user wouldn’t be the oddest part about this woman. Alison would bet that there wasn’t a single normal part about her. 

She did take some comfort in knowing that her child was doing well. She did her best in what she could scrounge up without alerting the government to the fact that she was pregnant. She hadn’t done them wrong yet. 

“I also found out whether it’s a boy or a girl, it’s all subject to change, but would you like to know?” She didn’t know a lot about pregnancy, but she was pretty sure that something like that would’ve already been set in stone. It wasn’t ideal, but babies had been born early. That meant that it had to have been figured out by this point. 

“Might as well.” It could make things like naming easier. The rest was rather inconsequential to her. 

“It’s a boy!” Somehow hearing that it was a boy made her feel a little easier. No matter what, her child was going to be strong. But if they’re a boy, then their fight is going to be much less of an uphill battle. He deserved to live a life where he didn’t have to spend the whole time proving himself. 

“And speaking of boys,” A knot formed in her stomach. Ivankov had better not say that she was having twins. Or triplets, or whatever. She was barely equipped to deal with the one that she had. “Dragon wants to talk to you.” 

Truly she hated this woman. She was nothing but a nuisance to her since the moment she entered her life unwelcomed. All of this was intentional to fuck with her, as if she didn’t have enough going on in her life already. As soon as she has this child and her promise ends, she’s going to be the first person she kills. 

But if it was Dragon, she might as well see him. She had nothing to worry about. She kept her end of the bargain, and she never claimed that she was going to be nice to anyone. She was very pregnant and didn’t have to deal with anyone she wanted to. The only luxury she gave them in return was their life.

“I suppose I can go see him, I’m guessing that means he’s on the island, correct?” As far as she was aware, he had been out destroying marine bases, and finding pregnant couples to save. He put a few trusted members in charge of keeping the peace here, but overall there were very few serious spats. If there had, she would’ve heard and she would’ve been interested. 

“Excellent! Grab your things honey, because we’re going to pay the boss a visit!” She narrowed her eyes at her. She had no intention of bringing anything or anyone with her. She had no reason to, because she could find her way to the harbor where he no doubt was easily. She still didn’t need any help. 

“I know where he’d be.” She’d get up and try and push past the tall woman. Surprisingly, the woman let her do it. Knowing everything she did about this woman, she doubted this was going to be as easy as it felt. 

She had barely made it a block when she heard the clack of heels on the cobblestone. It grated on her nerves just like the person that they belonged to. There was no doubt in heart that this was that bastard. 

“Hold on there, my candy. You’re forgetting something.” As much as she dreaded it, she turned around to see exactly what it was she thought Alison was forgetting. Her fury burned as she saw her bag of possessions that she kept together as she had no intention of staying long after she was ready to leave. 

“Why the hell do you have my things!” She grabbed for them, the taller woman kept her grip. 

“Well in the state you’re in, you’re in no shape to carry heavy things. Not to mention I was the one sent to get you. It’d look bad if I let you walk over with your heavy bag of things alone. Don’t think it’d make Dragon Boy very happy if I did.” That was really her own problem. Alison was more than capable of doing it herself. 

“It has no business being moved, nor do you have any business touching it.” For someone who lived to serve people like one of Dragon’s fools, Ivankov seemed pretty dead set on throwing her strength around. She’d enjoy killing her later for this. She didn’t get to keep this over her head. 

“Alright. You can carry your bag. Geez.” Alison stumbled back as Ivankov let go of the bag. It was embarrassing that she had to get permission to get her stolen goods back. The things she was going to have to do once this was over to get the respect she deserved back. 

She had no time to say anything, as shortly after the bag was let go, Ivankov had decided to scoop her up instead. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to carry you instead!! HEEE HAW!!!!!!” She yelled as her walk turned into a sprint as they ran from one end of the town from the other. This truly insufferable woman. Her death would be a miserable one!

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

She was set down in his office. It was a short distance that she was carried, but it didn’t change how absolutely unacceptable this was. Before she could try to land another punch on her, Ivankov moved out of the way. 

“You two kids have fun~!” She laughed. “Not like you can get double pregnant.” Alison couldn’t help but whip sand at her. She made a promise, so she’d keep the damage minimal. 

But it didn’t matter, because it was blocked by the door. There was a gash across the middle, and god she wished it was that insufferable woman. If she were truly strong she could take it. 

“Alligator…” She heard a painfully familiar voice behind her. Dragon was behind her, and she could feel the disappointment. It normally wouldn’t cut that deep, but there was something that made it feel devastating. Since when did she let little things like this hurt her? Even if it was the name he gave her, it shouldn’t hurt anymore. 

She turned around, and saw him sitting at the other side of his desk. He didn’t look happy about this at all. She put her things down and sat down at the otherside. 

“So what did you want to see me about?” There was no reason to beat around the bush. She was here for a reason. 

“I believe you already know how the people around you feel. I know that you’ve made an effort to make your feelings known.” Dragon said, beating around the bush. It was going to be hard on both of them regardless. But she was a grown woman and a pirate, hurt feelings weren’t going to kill her. 

“I have no desire for their pity. I haven’t killed anyone, nor have I harmed anyone.” That did not mean she didn’t try. Ivankov was as swift as she was annoying. 

“I’m aware. Which is why I’ve come up with a compromise.” That was not what she was expecting. Though it really should’ve been. There was a lot she couldn’t do right now. She was sore, she couldn’t properly use her power to its fullest extent. All things considered, she had become the thing she fought so hard to avoid. She was weak, and thus someone he had to help. 

“What kind of compromise?” She might as well ask. It wasn’t like she had any options now. If she didn’t agree, she’d have to leave. And if she went out to sea alone again, she was as good as dead. Which under most circumstances would be her own problem, but seeing as the kid made it this far, she wanted to see it through. 

“There’s room for you aboard my ship. I imagine your time here has been rather dull, and this would also allow me to keep a closer eye on you.” That was actually intriguing. She had exhausted the local material of pilfered books, it wasn’t as though there was much else for her to do. She was also probably about as safe here as she would be on the boat, so she might as well. 

It was also an excellent chance to get away from that damn Ivankov. She could stay here on this boring little island, and Alison could go back to her life at sea. It was the perfect solution. 

“I accept.” She picked up her bag as she readied to leave. Dragon couldn’t stop her from carrying her own things, and she was prepared for someone to pick her up this time. It wasn’t going to happen. 

“Wait, before you go there’s other matters I wish to discuss.” She let go of the bag and twisted back to face him. 

“Yes?” She didn’t have much else to say. If this was about her reconsidering her stance of the world again, she would tell him exactly where he could stick that request. 

“It’s about our child. When they’re born, what is our next course of action.” That was something she never actually thought about. It wasn’t as if either of them had planned for a child. This was something that had surprised both of them when she found out. Neither of them had very child friendly lifestyles, nor did either want to give up their dream. 

Her hand went to her stomach as he kicked about. She had heard rumors about babies being born and raised on pirate ships, but she doubted either of them had a big enough crew to support him. She certainly didn’t as her last crew abandoned her the moment they found out she was pregnant in the South Blue. 

“I can’t say I expected to get this far to begin with.” She had outsmarted many a shipful of marines, yet here she was without a single solution. Too much of her brain had been spent of surviving up until recently. Life had been significantly harder now that she didn’t use her logia fully. 

Dragon was silent. It seemed as though he had hoped she had thought of something. In his defense, she usually had a plan for everything. The thought of leaving him on his own disgusted her. She could give less of a shit about anyone, kid or not, but she would be the one to leave him. He wouldn’t even be old enough to wield his own gun. The world had fucked her over, but at least allowed her to survive long enough to find and use a gun to protect herself. 

“I see. Well I suppose I still have connections back in the East Blue. I have someone in mind, but I’d like to ask her first.” It was dumb, given that the two of them were no longer together, but she felt a twing of jealousy. Why the hell was she feeling jealousy over a woman she had never met, and a man that was no longer her partner. This pregnancy has left her incredibly unreasonable. 

“It’s not as if we have much choice. What kind of woman is she?” 

“Makino is a fine lady. She’s probably a few years older than us, and she was kinda like an older sister growing up. She’s a barmaid and her bar is in a sleepy little town. It’s the East Blue, so it’s not as if a lot is happening there at any point anyways.” Hearing that she’s like a sister did make her feel a little better. Which didn’t matter because she still wasn’t dating Dragon. He was his own man and could date whoever he pleased. 

“How’s he going to get strong if he’s stuck on some nothing town on a nothing island?” Because he was already going to be a strong kid. He was going to need to be given that he was the kid of the future Pirate King and someone who was going to continue to spit directly into the government’s face like Dragon. 

“It was the island where both me and my dad trained. If that island can build men like us, then he’s going to be fine.” What she’d like to know was since when did the East Blue have an island of any significant power. It was by far the weakest of every sea. How was it here spitting out men of such brutal strength? 

“I suppose that it’d due.” Part of this kinda hurt, but it was the only option. They both had bounties. Even if they didn’t want to pursue their dreams and raise him, they couldn’t. It didn’t make it sting any less. 

“If you want, I can help get you settled in your new quarters. There isn’t any rush seeing as though we’re going to be port for a few more days.” He asked, despite knowing that she did not ask. 

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.” They both knew this. Even despite her condition, she was still miles stronger than almost any woman on the island. She would see where she stood compared to Ivankov after she had given birth. 

“Alright. I’ll get to penning this request. If you ask someone on my ship, they can take you to your new room.” Dragon said, knowing better than to press the issue. It was more a pity than a respect thing, but she’d pretend despite knowing the truth. 

Leaving his office, she’d start making her way down the hallway. Her bag was heavy, and maybe part of her was regretting not getting the help when it was offered. But the shame in admitting her weakness still outweighed the difficulty of carrying this damn bag. It made her feel better to some degree knowing she had the right idea to leave her stuff in the bag. 

Barely a few doors down from Dragon’s office, and she could hear faint clicks in the distance. The dread loomed over her like a black cloud overhead. She already had enough to deal with in her life without adding more. Her son kicked and twirled in her stomach. 

In a matter of mere moments Alison had gone from walking just fine and unassisted, to in the arms of that insufferable woman. This woman would continue to deliver onto her one indignity after the next, and she had had about enough of this.

“Don’t worry honey, I know exactly where you’re going!” She said, continuing to run down the hall. She hadn’t asked, but at least Ivankov was saving her the effort of needless chatter. Though in saying that, she knew that she was going to have to ask more questions. 

“How the hell do you know that? You weren’t in the room.” And she didn’t even sound like she was close when she started running. 

“Well Dragon already told me about your situation. He might think you’re cute, but I’m the one that works with him. There’s not a secret that he keeps from me.” She boasted. Alison wondered if she knew exactly who the father of her baby was. If it weren’t for the fact that this kid was being kept secret, Alison would love to pop her bubble. “Had you let me carry your bags instead of you, we could be walking over instead of me having to carry your stuff for you.” 

How Alison wished her son’s father wasn’t a secret. It would be so satisfying to see her illusion of knowing all Dragon’s little secrets shatter in an instant. She may not be strong enough to take her in a physical fight right now, but god she could think about her expression as she tore down her entire world. It would be so amazing. 

“I am more than capable of taking my-” 

“Yeah yeah yeah. I know exactly what you think you can and can’t do. But the thing is you’re going to get help whether you want it or not. If you stress yourself too much you’re going to hurt your baby.” Ivankov said, unaware that she was the most stressful person that she knew. “There’s nothing wrong with getting help. That’s the whole reason we’re here, candy.”

The issue was that she didn’t want, nor need it. She sought out sanctuary, and everything else she could do on her own. What was so hard to understand about that? It was a simple and basic concept. 

She was placed down onto the bed in what she was going to assume was her room. Just as her old room on the island, there was a crib in there with her. It was rather comfy, but she felt conflicted about it. It was what she deserved, but the reason she had it made it feel like she hadn’t earned it. One day she will have it. She’d settle for this for now. 

“Do you need any help getting settled, candy?” Ivankov asked, still lingering in her room. 

“Yes. You can fuck off.” Since she wasn’t getting the picture, she’d spell it out for her. 

“My you’re a sassy one.” 

“Fuck off.”


	3. Chapter 3

Things had been quiet since they departed. It was no different than being on that island, and there was perhaps even less to do. But she welcomed the gentle rocking of the boat, because being stuck on land for so long doing nothing made her long to be back at sea. 

There was something to be said about normalcy. She missed the sea. Being trapped on an island for so long was intolerable. It was a prison. One where she was forced to be around happy people who wanted to tell you about how  _ great _ life was and just how  _ happy  _ they were to start their families. 

It was intolerable being around all those people who were so preoccupied pretending that everything was okay that they never stopped to consider if anything actually  _ was.  _ The fact still remained that they were in the South Blue, all of them were weak, and they were at the mercy of the Revolutionary Army. 

Not to say Alison  _ wasn’t,  _ but she at least admitted to how shit the situation was. She wasn’t so weak she needed to fool herself into thinking that nothing was wrong and how happy her family was going to be together. 

She wasn’t with the father of her child, she wasn’t going to raise the child herself, and she wasn’t going to go on and on about how “wonderful it is to be pregnant” and the “joys of motherhood” and other nauseating platitudes that she had hear nonstop in her short time there. 

On the ship everyone was too afraid to talk to her, and she liked it that way. 

_ “Helllooooooo _ my little Candy Girl~!” Ivankov sang obnoxiously as she let herself into her room unannounced. 

_ Almost _ everyone was too afraid to talk to her. 

She strutted over to the chair Alison was sitting in as she was trying to watch the waves. It was bad enough her son wouldn’t stop kicking, she now had to deal with this simpleton. Soon she’d be free of this continued nonsense and could happily go on her way. 

“What do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy?” She snarled. 

Ivankov spun dramatically back as she wailed in pain. “My _ feelings _ ! Oh my little Candy Girl you’ve  _ wounded _ me  _ gravely! _ I may  _ never  _ recover.” 

Three, two, one. 

**_“NOT!!!”_ **

Her encounters with her were so painfully predictable. It was like everything she did was done to get under her skin and remind her that there wasn’t anything she could do about it right now. 

Though they were getting close to the end of their forced interactions, she could feel her son getting more active. It didn’t feel like much longer before he wanted to get out. 

Labour on a boat sounded like hell, but if it meant that this pregnancy would be over with soon, then she welcomed it. Having a child this active in her womb hurt and only wasted her time. If she could have him be removed now, she would in an instant. 

“You’re coming to see how he’s doing, right? Do it fast, and then you can go back to fucking off.” She honestly didn’t have the energy to do this. 

“Well if you  _ knew, _ then why didn’t you  _ say  _ so in the first place, Alli-Doll? I think you’re just  _ trying _ to hurt my feelings!” Ivankov spun around more before coming back over. 

She didn’t even slow down as she effortlessly slashed through the sand Alison whipped at her. 

It was hard to tell if she was just that weak from the pregnancy, or Dragon really out did himself and found someone incredibly strong, but regardless it was humiliating. Alison was a name that was whispered in hushed whispers. To be so effortlessly outmatched by someone she had _ never _ heard of before was mortifying. 

“Just get it over with quickly.” The sooner she left, the sooner whatever semblance of peace Allison had would return. 

“But we’re having such a _ wonderful  _ time, darling~! You really want it to be over  _ so _ soon?” 

“I don’t want to deal with this in the first place, but unfortunately I have no other choice seeing as you’re the most qualified and the least cowardly.” 

“Oh  _ Alli-” _

“Just do your job, give me the results, and get the fuck out.” 

Ivankov twirled around a little more, but then closed the gap between them with a strut. She was honestly so obnoxious. 

Now that she knew what to expect, her nonsense with the needles weren’t the least bit intimidating. Alison might not have trusted her entirely, but she couldn’t be so foolish as to cause any damage to her or her son. 

_ “Oooh!  _ I have some good news!” Ivankov sang. 

Alison waited, as she looked at Ivankov expectantly. 

But she didn’t say anything. She just kept grinning at her and holding onto this tidbit of information as if she hadn’t just said that to get her attention. 

“Well! I’ll see you later!” Ivankov grinned, twirling off towards the door stopping only when Alison blocked the exit with a pillar of sand. “Oh! Have you changed your mind? Do you  _ want _ me to stay and chat for a bit? I just _ knew _ you’d warm up to me, my little Alli-Candy.” 

“Tell me what you learned, and after  _ that  _ you can fuck entirely off.” She doesn’t want to deal with her any more than she has to, but it’s far better than letter her flitter off with vital information. 

Maybe she was going to have to talk to Dragon about this, but at the same time she didn’t want to give him the impression she was weak. They were at sea now. Any weakness at sea would get you torn apart. 

Alison wasn’t about to let anyone make her feel weak. Not even herself. 

“Ohhh, well I suppose. You’re such a little _ spicy _ candy. Like a little cinnamon heart!” 

“Get to the point or you’ll take that information to the grave.” 

“If you keep up the bad attitude I just _ might!” _

Alison was in no position to argue. It burned her up with an anger that she could barely comprehend. The nerve was beyond acceptable. To think that someone would just say something so brazen like that, to her of all people. 

She was someone to be  _ feared.  _

She was  _ strong.  _

But unfortunately this woman had the information she needed, and she couldn’t force it out of her. That smug expression on her face let her know that she was above her. Like she was so much more important than her. 

And she _ was.  _

Alison could feel her teeth grinding as she was forced to swallow her pride. She would almost prefer to be left in the dark, and let her figure out for herself. 

But this wasn’t  _ just  _ about her. This was about her son and this awful woman was using that fact against her. 

Alison wanted nothing more than to slaughter her.  _ No one  _ should be allowed to get away with this, especially someone like her. It should be dealt with accordingly. 

“Oooh, you’re getting feisty, aren’t you. I guess I can tell you and you can go back to your contemplation.” Ivankov spun around to face her. 

“Get on with it.” She was never a patient woman, but Ivankov sincerely pushed the limits of her patience. It was as if she didn’t fear death. 

Something Alison would love  _ nothing _ more than to fix. 

“Well it would seem our newest little crewmate is getting ready to come see us.” Ivankov strutted over to close the gap between them so she could put her hand on her stomach. 

Alison swatted it away, but she didn’t seem to mind much. 

“Good. Now you can leave.” It was good news, but the effort she had to go through to get it wasn’t worth it. She was jerked around too much and she would’ve found out soon enough. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll be on my way. But if you need anything, all you need to do is yell. It’s a big ship but we _ always _ have an ear out for you my little candy.” Ivankov twirled again. 

As _ if  _ she would resort to that. 

Relying on others was a sign of weakness. Alison wasn’t weak. Her strength was something to be feared. She could kill everyone on this boat if she wanted to. Why would she rely on the weak? 

She scoffed, but said nothing else. Why would she waste her breath on someone who wouldn’t listen? Being nine months pregnant was already a draining experience, why would she wanna add  _ more  _ things to annoy her. 

“We’re here to support you, Allison, dear. Dragon’s taken an interest in you, and you are in a fragile state. There’s nothing wrong with needing to rely on people every now and again.” Ivankov said, as if her opinions meant anything. 

“Those are the words of the weak. I don’t need anyone to bring me down. I’m fine.” 

“Which is why you came  _ crawling  _ to Dragon _ begging  _ for help. Because you don’t need anyone,  _ right?”  _

She responded with another whip of sand that was effortlessly reflected. 

“There’s no shame in needing help. We all need it from time to time.” 

“I’m _ not  _ like the rest of you. Like I said, I’m strong. If it wasn’t for the deal I made with Dragon I would’ve slaughtered you _ weeks _ ago.” 

Ivankov casually strolled to the door. “Whatever makes you feel more comfortable, my little candy. But remember when your water breaks, that we’re all here to help.” 

Her water breaking wasn’t something she had considered. She would be at her most vulnerable, not just because of the contractions, but because she’d have a vital area of her completely defenseless. 

Alison sneered back at her. She had nothing more to add. The  _ weak _ might’ve needed help, but  _ she _ could handle herself. 

She was all she ever needed before, so why would that change now? The rules of the strong were different from the rules of the weak. She didn’t need the weak. She could handle herself. 

If anything, this was just more proof to stay here on her own in silence. No one could know about any weakness she had. 

It would cost her her life and the life of her son. It could absolutely not happen. Not on her life. 

“I’ll check on you later, my little candy. I’m excited to see our  _ littlest  _ candy~!” Ivankov sang, as she left the room leaving Alison alone again. 

Well, alone with her  _ son _ , who kicked again in her stomach. 

The end was nearing, and Alison couldn’t be less prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship rocked uneasily. 

It wasn’t because of a storm. This was a marine attack. She knew because she could see the familiar grey hull of a marine ship though her little window. 

And she wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to participate in it. 

She could hear the sound of fighting about her, and the distant yelling of Ivankov. That wasn’t exactly different than usual, but for once Alison could be certain that she wasn’t on her way to bother _ her.  _

Perhaps it was better that she wasn’t involved. As someone who was strong, she didn’t want to waste her time on the countless weak marines she’d have to fight. She’s sure that she could effortlessly slaughter all the marines that were presently trying to board. 

Their only advantage was  _ numbers _ , and even then they barely stood a chance. Alison had fought them off on her own while six months pregnant. They wouldn’t be much of an issue at all. 

The ship rocked as it was probably hit with a canon ball. 

To think that they were having _ this  _ much of an issue fighting them off was shameful. They boasted about this strength that they supposedly had together, and yet it seemed that the marines  _ still _ had them bested. 

How much longer until Ivankov came down and pleaded that she come and help them? That now in their hour of need they needed to rely on the strong, and that her way of relying on the weak wasn’t working for her and now they needed someone who could actually handle themself. 

She missed fighting. Crushing all those who stood in her way like the ants they were. To give the weak what they deserved was exactly what she wanted to do. Acting like the worst crime wasn’t to be weak and think you were deserving of any semblance of respect or authority. 

The sounds of fighting continued over her head. Every moment an unnecessary one. This battle should’ve been over  _ long  _ ago, and they should’ve slaughtered everyone and left the one survivor to fearfully spread the word on how strong they were. 

No doubt they were still trying to keep as many useless weaklings alive for  _ morality _ reasons. It was pathetic. The  _ weak _ shouldn’t get to live if they try and stand up to those stronger than them. 

Only the strong survive. The weak get to continue to live in the shadow of those who are great. 

Hopefully she’ll be shown that she’s been at least fortunate enough to ally herself with some somewhat strong weaklings. Dragon was a formidable man, who was  _ certainly _ strong himself. But he was a bleeding heart to an  _ unbelievable _ degree. 

He had an island full of people trying to pretend like everything was okay as they played family and relied on the pity of the strong. He devoted a  _ ridiculous _ amount of time to protect the weak. 

If they didn’t want to be weak, then they should do something about it, and not be  _ coddled.  _ That’s what Alison did. She did a _ nd _ succeeded. 

Until about three months ago when her pregnancy made it impossible to both hide and protect herself. And it didn’t change the fact that she was  _ disgusted _ that she was forced to resort to weak measures, even if it was only temporary. 

The ship rocked again as the chaos continued above her head. 

It didn’t change the fact that she still believed that they should be more than able to handle this. And to have handled this a while ago. Had she been in charge, that boat would be on it’s way to the bottom of the ocean, and they’d set the last living marine off on a piece of driftwood to tell the tale of how merciless she was. 

This was why she wasn’t with Dragon anymore. He was so strong, yet so  _ weak. _ His soft heart would be his downfall yet. Alison knew it. She had no intention to be around when all this came tumbling down around him. 

The door opened slowly, and Alison eyed it carefully. This wasn’t Ivankov, because she was too loud to sneak in like this, and everyone else feared or respected her enough to knock first. 

Into her room stumbled a marine. A low level one at that. He hesitantly came in and took in his surroundings before his eyes stopped on her. The look on his face suggested that he recognized her.

That was the fear that she missed so dearly. 

_ Finally _ someone understood how to  _ properly _ act. 

He reached for something in his pocket, like it’d save him. 

Alison couldn’t care if it was a gun, a knife, or a tribue. He had come in without her permission, and he needed to pay for that. 

With a flick of her wrist, sand whipped up around him and cut up his wrist. It had been so long since she had got the thrill of the fight. It was even longer since she’s had someone give her the fear and respect that she deserved. 

And his screams of agony were thrilling. He was so afraid and they both knew exactly who the strong one was here. There were no mocking looks directed at her. No thinking that she was easy to subdue. 

All that there was no was undeniable proof that she was strong, and it couldn’t be contested. 

It was like all those months hadn’t happened. 

She couldn’t let this man live and tell. If word got out that she was with the Revolutionary Army her reputation would be ruined. Never again would she be taken seriously. No one was allowed to think for even a moment that she was weak. It absolutely couldn’t happen. 

She would let him squirm a little. It had been so long she needed to relish this a little more. 

Then she felt a sudden change. A  _ wet  _ change. 

Of all the times for this to have happened. She was in the middle of something, and now was putting  _ both _ of them in danger. A sharp pain spread across her stomach and loosened her grip on the weak marine. 

_ “You…”  _ She growled, glaring down the weak marine. “You will tell  _ no one _ of this, and you  _ will  _ leave. If I find out you didn’t listen, you  _ will _ wish I killed you here.” 

The awful things she would do. She would slowly dehydrate him as she left tiny cuts all over his body, then let him have some water, then do it again until she had tortured him enough until she was satisfied and then let him die. Not a moment sooner. 

“Wh-What? Why? What’s happening?” The weakling chattered, as he quickly got back to his feet. 

**_“Leave!”_ ** She demanded, leaving a deep gash in the wall next to him. 

He was stupid, but hopefully he’d be smart enough to figure it out. How horrid would it to be both weak and stupid?

He came to his senses, and stumbled out the door. With her sand she could slam the door close, seeing as he left the door entirely open. She wanted _ no  _ onlookers.  _ Absolutely _ none. 

_ No one  _ could see her like this at her weakest.  _ No one _ would be allowed to take advantage of her vulnerability. 

She couldn’t risk being seen right now. The things that would be said wouldn't be something she wanted in the  _ least. _ The  _ platitudes _ of how good she was doing, the  _ mocking _ comments that Ivankov was going to make, none of it.

The more space between her and the rest of the ship the better.

She would take some of the furniture and put it in front of the door. She would barricade herself in here. Absolutely no one could get in until she was back together. It wasn’t like she had a lot to block the door with, nor was she very strong thanks to the pain from the contractions, but it was times like this that she was glad she was a logia user. Her sand was a great help right now. 

With all the furniture against the door, there wasn’t really a spot for her to sit. At least no spot where someone like her should be seated. 

Times were tough right now, so she had to settle with sitting on the floor. She would take a blanket from the bed so it wouldn’t be as uncomfortable. 

Not like she was comfortable at all. This was the worst pain she had ever felt. Like every muscle in her stomach had convulsed at once. Under what circumstance would she let someone in with her like this? 

Dragon would be the  _ only  _ one she would trust, but he would want to bring in some stranger to help deal with this, and she was absolutely not going to stand for that. There was just no way. Anyone else would kill her and she knew it. 

The pain passed. She knew this was going to be an eternity, but she was prepared for it. She settled in on the blanket seat she had made for herself. It was uncomfortable, and it was hell. 

But Alison could handle this. 

She was strong. 

And she was not about to beg for help.

  
  



End file.
